BloodTearsNeed
by YourBeautifulDisaster
Summary: The scent of her blood was everywhere. Her tears could have drowned herself. His need to see her was way to strong.
1. Chapter 1

_It had been too long since I have seen her. What was it now? 3, 4 years? Every day seems like a thousand years when she in not around. I want to hold her. Touch her. Feel her. Smell her. Kiss her. Feel her warmth._

_I still think about that day. The day she went away. Left me all alone in this darkness._

_I would cry. If I had anymore tears left to cry. I would try to hold it in but not even Sessho-maru himself could keep the tears away._

_Maybe I'm weak. Just a weak half breed. I don't care. She is not here. That's all that matters._

_And I miss her so fucking much._


	2. Chapter 2

_My pain was too much. I couldn't stand it. It was killing me._

_I had to forget about him. He was everywhere. I though about him everyday. He was in my thoughts. I thought sleep could make me forget. But he was in every single one of my dreams._

_I would always fall asleep to my tears. It was my lullaby. I would wake up with the tears dried to my face. Which would only make me cry when I woke up._

_So many tears. So much pain. I had to forget about him._

_I've done it so many times before. There were scars. Some tried blood still on my wrist._

_I guess I did it a little too deep this time. Blood was just pouring down my arm. On to the floor. I had to stop. _

_My vision was going blurry. I was getting faint._

_Was this it? Was I going to die?_

_All because of him._

_Why do I still love him?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Everyday it's the same thing._

_Wake, Eat, Wait, Eat, Wait, Sleep._

_Has anybody ever had a less boring life? But it's all so worth it. If she will come back to me._

_Now my mind is on her again. God, why can I forget her? She is gone, forever._

_I'm such a jerk._

_I know what I did. I know it was my fault. Why didn't I just apologize? _

_I could've avoided this whole thing. I could have been happy with the woman I love._

_But know all I have is a tree. And my memories. And my sorrow._

_Why must it all happen to me?_

_Why can't I just die?_


	4. Chapter 4

_I awaken. Thank god I didn't die. And that my mom didn't catch me._

_If she knew about me cutting again, she would have such a fit._

_I probably would have to go to a therapist. More doctors, great._

_I already hate the guilt I get knowing I am to blame for my mother's tears. And my brother getting teased at school._

_They say he has a crazy sister._

_Well, if they were in my place, they'd probably shatter too._

_The white towel is stained with red. Blood red. My blood red._

_It doesn't make me feel all better about it. But it does make me forget about it for a while. But then it comes back. And I have the memories and the cuts._

_I'm not some kind of goth. I'm just sad. But don't cry for me. I'm not going to cry for you._

_But I cry for me._


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow. Something exciting today._

_A demon attacked. I didn't even notice it until I felt the blood dripping down my face._

_Now it's gone. Thank the fucking god that screwed me over._

_The blood is dripping. Right down my face. _

_The cut wasn't deep. It was big. From my forehead across to my cheek._

_The red was on my lip. I could taste it._

_The horrible metal taste._

_I used to like it._

_I must have been one sick basterd._

_I used to want the taste of blood._

_I used wanted the taste of her blood._

_Because she looked like Kikyo._

_I am just a fool._

_And she knows it._


	6. Chapter 6

_I try to fall asleep again. I know I can't. Why do I even try? _

_In my dreams, I am with him._

_Sometimes I'm happy. Sometimes I'm sad._

_Once in a while I am scared._

_A couple of times I was happy. _

_Today I need a happy dream. Maybe a memory._

_I need it to keep my going._

_There is a pain in my wrist. I don't care. It's always there._

_It's not as strong as the pain in my heart._

_I would cut my skin until all that was left was skin, muscle, and bone. _

_Just so I wouldn't feel anymore of this pain in my heart._


	7. Chapter 7

_I hate the wind._

_It's so innocent._

_It spreads innocence._

_Every time there is wind, it almost feels like you don't know._

_But you do._

_She liked the wind. When it was really strong, she would pretend it was blowing her away._

_I would just roll my eyes and say she is to fat for the wind to blow her away._

_She would just sit me until my back was numb._

_Really, I wish I never called her fat._

_She wasn't. I hop I didn't lower her self esteem._

_She was so beautiful._

_I hope she looks the exact same._

_I wouldn't have it any other way._


	8. Chapter 8

_If I could._

_Just go through that well one more time._

_If I could._

_I would smile. For maybe the first time in so long._

_Smile and be happy._

_Maybe just to see his face. But for real._

_I would not be dieing anymore._

_Or try to die._

_He is my world. And since he is ripped from my life, my life will be ripped from me._

_I breathe him. He is gone, so I do not breathe._

_I love him. So much._


	9. Chapter 9

_I will do it._

_I have to._

_I have to try._

_She is the only person I ever really loved._

_I love her. So much._

_I'm shaking just thinking about it. _

_I lower my self from the tree. My will to jump has left me long ago. I move myself closer to the well._

_I can do this. I can do this. _

_The familiar feeling surrounds me. Like forever falling. Then you land. And it's over._

_I get to see her._

_And I smile._


	10. Chapter 10

_I'm lying on the floor of the bathroom. No one is there. Except me._

_Blood dripped down my arms. Pain was running through my body._

_I had just finished punishing myself for thinking about the well, when it happened._

_I was being picked up. By arms. Large, muscular arms._

_They felt so right around me._

_My eyes were so full of tears I couldn't see properly._

_But I knew who it was._

_He hugged me. Tightly._

_I heard him whisper, "Why?"_

_And all I could say was, "You left me. You left me, Inuyasha."_


	11. Chapter 11

_I couldn't believe it. I just, couldn't._

_It all seemed too much like a dream._

_Everything had happened so fast. But all I know now, is she is alive and here with me._

_I don't care about how different she looks now._

_Being so skinny. Cuts on her wrists._

_She told me all about the cuts and the pain._

_I should have never betrayed her._

_I will never again leave her side._

_**I love her.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Happy. _

_This is an emotion I hadn't felt in a while._

_But now I find myself smiling all the time._

_Especially when I'm near him._

_He understands all that I say._

_He is my other half. Well, now the better half._

_I will get better._

_I promised him I would._

_I would do anything for him._

_**I love him.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_We are together._

_We are in love._

_We are one._

_Together we feel the pain._

_Together we fight_

_We are one._

_Him and her._

_Her and Him._

_We are one._

_**The End**_


End file.
